<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn by Jaedo_season900</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008324">Turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900'>Jaedo_season900</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Human Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#jaedo vampire au</p><p>Dating a vampire for a year is just like dating human. Nothing different, going to dates, cuddling, fights then make up again, saying I love you to each other.</p><p>But, one thing that diff is, it's not fear of breaking up Instead, it's the fear of him dying as he gets older through the times and leaving Jaehyun behind. </p><p>Unless, he is immortal. And the only way to be immortal beside makes a deal with demon, is asks Jaehyun to turn him.</p><p>It's not that hard. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt in writing smut. At first, I thought it just going to be one fluffy fic, but then du-dump! Also, I'm surprised that I get to finished writing when I almost give up for this one.<br/>It's embarrassing but I hope you all like it😳</p><p> <br/>Edit: I forgot to mention that this is also my first time writing vampire au. I've make research while writing, but meh</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dating a vampire for 2 years and half is just like dating a human. Nothing different, going to dates, cuddling, fights then make up again, and saying I love you to each other.</p><p> </p><p>But, one thing that differs is, it is not fear of breaking up. Instead, it's the fear of him dying as he gets older through the times and leaving Jaehyun behind. </p><p> </p><p>Unless, he is immortal. And the only way to be immortal besides making a deal with the demon, is to ask Jaehyun to turn him.</p><p> </p><p>It's not that hard. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Right, if it is so, he's gonna tell Jaehyun when his boyfriend comes back from work. Speaking of the devil-vampire actually, Jaehyun finally comes home to their shared apartment. Doyoung hears Jaehyun's voice calling for him echoes through their house. </p><p> </p><p>"Doie?" Jaehyun peeks between the door of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep," he answered, looking up from the laptop placed on his lap. He's not really pay any attention to whatever he was doing with the laptop as soon as he was too busy thinking about asking his vampire boyfriend to turn him into a vampire. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun dropped down his bag that slung over his shoulder carelessly on the floor. Doyoung glared towards him as an attempt to make the vampire to properly put his bag on the chair. But Jaehyun didn't spare a glance as he jumped on the bed instead. </p><p> </p><p>He crawled over Doyoung's tootsies and removed his laptop from his lap. Jaehyun then rests his body on top of him and lets his head resting on Doyoung's chest. "you're so warm" Jaehyun purrs. </p><p> </p><p>The vampire should be lucky that Doyoung is such a whip for him or else he would smack him to get Jaehyun to pick up his bag. He ruffled Jaehyun's soft black hair as kissed on top of his boyfriend's head and scrunched his nose, "have you washed your hair yet?". </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung can feel Jaehyun's laughter vibrate through his chest. "2 days" he admits. He groans whilst throwing his head until he hits the wooden slat headboard. "ugh, get off me" </p><p> </p><p>"no" Jaehyun refused to. Instead, he hugs Doyoung's waist tighter and he can't fight back since the latter is much stronger than him. Fuck Jaehyun and his vampire's super strength. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, I can't stand your smelly hair Jaehyun. How can you still bear the smell when you literally have a better sense than me?" he complained. "is it that bad?" Jaehyun looks up, looking at his human boyfriend through his long eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>When Doyoung simply nodded his head and formed a little pout, Jaehyun defeated. He knows that pout works on Jaehyun. "alright then. If you say so, I'll go take a shower" Jaehyun removes himself from on top of him and he almost lets out a whine from losing Jaehyun's warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Shame on him, Jaehyun smirked immediately knowing that he doesn't want to lose the warmth. The vampire then pecked his lips before walking out from their room and went to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It tooks a while for Jaehyun to finish taking shower. While waiting, Doyoung settled down on the bed pulling the blanket until he tucked it under his chin. To kill the time, he watches Instagram stories from the people he followed in one glance. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced towards the door when the door creaked open and Jaehyun walked in. His hair still wet fresh from the shower.</p><p> </p><p>"took you so long" he got up and approached Jaehyun to take a towel from the vampire's hold. Doyoung led Jaehyun towards bed and let him sit on the floor meanwhile Doyoung sat on the bed behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"sorry to keep you waiting baby" the nickname rolls easily on Jaehyun's tongue. He makes Doyoung flush hard even though it's not the first time the latter called him by the nickname. "never mind" he says whilst drying Jaehyun's hair with a towel. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyunnie" Jaehyun hummed to respond. Doyoung took that small response and continued, "turn me" he's straightforward, not beating around the bush. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun chuckles and turns around. Doyoung's hands hanging in the air, watching his vampire turn around. A wide grins on his lips. What a reaction. He didn't expect that. "really?" </p><p> </p><p>"uh…yeah?" At that moment, Jaehyun smiles softly. He takes both of Doyoung's hand and hold them within his palms. Holding them tightly but gentle. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been waiting for you to ask me" the vampire's eyes sparkled. "you do? Then why didn't you ask me sooner?" his eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun gave a chuckle. "I'm afraid that you'll not agree with me Doie, and what if I make you afraid?" </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Yeah, for someone else maybe. But for him? He doesn't care. It's not like he has something to sacrifice anyway. He only has Jaehyun, mostly his friends are supernatural beings. He knows them through Jaehyun after dating the vampire. His family? Pfft, oh please. No need to talk about them. His parents kicked him out when they founded out that he's gay and he was still a high school student at that time. </p><p> </p><p>It's been 3 years since they haven't contacted each other. Not even a call. But despite the bitter memories, thanks to that, he got to meet with Jaehyun. Jaehyun found him sleeping outside Taeyong's cafe in a dead cold. If not because of Jaehyun, he would be dead already. </p><p> </p><p>A thumb gently caressed his cheek and wiped the tear he didn't realise was flowing shaking him off from his thoughts. "shh, it's okay. What's wrong?" Jaehyun is now sitting beside him and stroking his back to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung wiped the tears off with the back of his hand. "nothing, I just-" he choked on tears. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. You don't have to tell me". Jaehyun reassures him. Doyoung truly appreciates that. Shaking his head, trying to refresh his mind from being reminded of his past, he taps his face a few times. Jaehyun watches him amusedly. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung crawls over Jaehyun's lap and makes Jaehyun yelp in surprise. In reflex, Jaehyun wrapped his hand behind his boyfriend's back securely to prevent him from falling. Both of Doyoung's legs on Jaehyun's each side. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not afraid, Jae." he says, almost coming out as whispers. Their faces are only inches away from each other and their noses almost touch. They look into each other's eyes and Jaehyun's gaze on him gently. </p><p> </p><p>"really?" Jaehyun asks for confirmation and when Doyoung nods, in one quick swift move, Jaehyun laid him down on his back touching the soft mattress. Jaehyun is on top of him-caging him with his more muscular body. His legs are still on each side of Jaehyun's waist. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung groans when Jaehyun keeps the hold firm of the back of his thigh. He slightly sees a red colour flashing on Jaehyun's brown irises by the reaction given. "you so fucking hot" Jaehyun leans down brushed his nose against his long neck. The vampire then left a few kisses before he kissed his neck open mouth leaving some fresh hickies. </p><p> </p><p>It feels so good that Doyoung can't stop himself from letting out a loud moan. "ah, Jae" he moaned. Jaehyun raised his head and brushed his bangs back from his forehead. "Tell me what you want baby" Jaehyun whispers into his ear, voice dangerously low that it makes his dick aching in his pants. </p><p> </p><p>"ugh, I want- you to turn me" he successfully finished the sentence without cracking a voice. "if you say so'' Jaehyun bares Doyoung's neck so it would be easier for him to bite his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"wait" Jaehyun immediately stopped. He looks at Doyoung with full concerns. Before his boyfriend says anything, Doyoung quickly cuts him off. "it-it's not hurt right?" Jaehyun's eyes softened. "Don't get me wrong, but I've read on the Internet that there's a certain way that a vampire can turn someone without hurting them too much. So, I was taken back a bit when you just bared my neck" He nervously played with Jaehyun's shirt and avoided looking at Jaehyun. A visible flush roses on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, there is a way" then he chuckles. "and that includes sex right?" Jaehyun's voice goes really deep and his dick hardens underneath the soft fabric of his pajama pants. "God, it is!" he groans behind his palms. Hiding his reddened face from Jaehyun's sight. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung missed the teasing smiles from the vampire. Jaehyun grasps his wrists and pulls away his hands from his flushed face. Jaehyun raised both of Doyoung's hands above the latter head and is now tight under the vampire's strong grip. "that is one reliable source huh? How did they know about it?" </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun's hand at the waistband of his pajama pants while the other one is still firm on Doyoung's wrists. "Should we do it this way?" the vampire touches the latter's hard dick and caresses the soft fabric teasingly. Doyoung is in a moaning mess. His lips part apart from the pleasure but still he's not satisfied with it. He wants his dick to be touched skin by skin. </p><p> </p><p>So he whines,"Don't tease". Jaehyun mumbles some words but Doyoung doesn't get to catch up as his mind goes blurred when Jaehyun pulls down his pants along with the boxer easily in one go. His hard dick finally free from the two layers of fabric and Doyoung hissed as his pulsing erection was exposed to the cold air of the room. Jaehyun looked at the view above him hungrily. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung pulled Jaehyun closer by his neck and they kissed eagerly. Jaehyun bites his bottom lips until it bleeds. His boyfriend licked the wound away. "you're taste so good, Doie. I would never let anyone taste you. You're mine and no one shall take you away even the death" he says into the kiss. Doyoung moans louder when Jaehyun bites his inner thigh. Leaving a few marks as a symbol of his territory. It's not like there's other people who will see it but the latter just love to do it. Not like he was complaining. </p><p> </p><p>"off" Doyoung gestures towards Jaehyun's shirt. Waste no time, Jaehyun removes his shirt and his shorts until he naked along with his boyfriend. Jaehyun climbs on top of Doyoung and both of them moan when their naked dicks brush against each other. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun-ah, ple-please" Doyoung grinding his cock on the vampire's hardened one and groans in pleasure. He eagerly wanted for Jaehyun to start fucking him. </p><p> </p><p>"Be patient," Jaehyun's deep voice never fails to make him go crazy and horny. He bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from letting out moan. Jaehyun lifts both of his legs until the knees reach his chest, showing a better view of his pink hole. </p><p> </p><p>"fuck, Doie. You look so pretty like this" Jaehyun groans. "Hurry up, my legs are killing me" he urged for the vampire to start. Jaehyun laughed as he took out a bottle of lube from the drawer. He squeezed out the liquid on his fingers before slowly inserting them into Doyoung's hole. He started with two fingers and the latter welcomed his fingers so well. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung let out a loud moan, his fingers clenched the soft sheet and his back arching. Jaehyun scissored his fingers in Doyoung's prostate and slowly added the third finger inside. "augh-Jae!" Doyoung yells. "it feels so~good!" </p><p> </p><p>"yeah? Tell me what should I do next" Jaehyun whispers into his ear, three of his fingers still fucking the latter's abused prostate. "I want, ah-I want you, inside me" Doyoung cries into Jaehyun's shoulder, his fingernails scratching Jaehyun's skin and he sure there would be a mark. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun gets up on his knees to squeeze out the lube on his fingers and massages the lube on his hard dick. Jaehyun spent no time as he pushed his dick into Doyoung's. "fuck, you so tight" he moan. </p><p> </p><p>"move" Doyoung's legs pushed Jaehyun's body closer to him. As his boyfriend requested, he starts moving at a slow pace, making sure the latter's hole can take his massive cock. Then, when Doyoung looks more relaxed, he fucks the abused hole faster that leaves Doyoung in messy moans. </p><p> </p><p>A few harsh pounds almost make Doyoung see stars and Jaehyun knows that he is close to cum. So the vampire stop fucking his ass. Doyoung groans frustratedly, missing the pleasure sensation of Jaehyun's cock fucking him. "I'm sorry baby, but remember? I supposed to turn you?" Jaehyun brushes his bangs away and pecks his pouty lips. </p><p> </p><p>"can you do it after I cum?" Doyoung can't help but whines like a kid who lost his balloon. Jaehyun chuckles, "then your body will get too tired to handle. I'm afraid that everything will go wrong" </p><p> </p><p>"alright. Do it then" Doyoung volunteers baring his neck towards Jaehyun. In a second, Jaehyun moves his dick again but slowly and gently. At that moment too, Doyoung felt a sharp fangs sink into his neck. He hissed but it didn't make Jaehyun stops fucking and sink his fangs deeper down into the crook of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this is the sensation that the blog writer talks about when he reads on the Internet. It does not hurt at all, but instead, it feels so good. Doyoung can't process the next thing Jaehyun does but he finally cum. His eyes rolled up and his lips apart in pleasure. No longer after that, Jaehyun follows up and cum inside him too. </p><p> </p><p>"Jae-" suddenly he feels like he can't breath, his heart stops immediately-not beating anymore. He tried to reach for his boyfriend but the blurry vision blocked him and he couldn't find Jaehyun anywhere. Slowly, his vision faded away and everything went dark. But before he passed out or passed away-he didn't know what it was anymore, he swallowed a sweet metallic taste of blood in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung wakes up with a new pair of pajamas and the sounds of - things. Many things actually. There's a sound of footsteps above and under his apartment, sounds of people talking and laughing, all come in one time. It makes him get a headache. He tries to block away the noises by putting his palms over his ears. But they didn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>"Doie, Doyoung. It's okay, just listen to my voice hm?" Jaehyun pulls him closer and lets Doyoung sit on his lap. He strokes Doyoung's back who is crying helplessly into Jaehyun's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung does as he was told. He stops crying and tries to only focus on Jaehyun's voice whispering into his ears telling him that everything is fine. </p><p> </p><p>Took him a few minutes until he successfully blocked away the noises. "are you okay?" Jaehyun asks. </p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, he simply nods and rests his head at the crook of Jaehyun's neck. The latter smells so nice like a peach. It calms him. "am I a vampire now?" Doyoung breaks the silence. </p><p> </p><p>"you are" </p><p> </p><p>Snuggles closer towards Jaehyun, "Thank you, Jae. I love you" </p><p> </p><p>"Me too Doie" Jaehyun's breath that brushed his ear makes Doyoung shiver. Perhaps turning into a vampire is not bad if he got to be with Jaehyun forever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Hope you all like it and if you do so, feel free to leave kudos and comments.</p><p>Find me at twitter @Jaedo_season900</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>